The Infinite Sorrow
by Tochter
Summary: The sequel to The Struggle Within. i havent worked on it forever, so if you guys really like it, ill continue. but i have school, and another story, so it wont come out as quickly if you do.  -TERMINATED-
1. Chapter 1

The Infinite Sorrow: Prologue

"Test failed. Bring In the other one." a white coat came In with 5 eggs. All differently colored. "Those two twits let that cop catch them burying that eevee. If they ever figure out his power we would lose over 1 million dollars In research money. Even worse, if they found out the experiments we did on him and the other Pokémon, we would be ruined. No one would fund us! Are you even listening?" asked the head white coat. The other white coat said "Yes sir. That's why you altered these eggs and made them stronger and better. We stole them from trainers when they weren't looking."

"correct. Not only that, but their objective was built into their DNA. Their-" one of the eggs hatched. Out popped a Umbreon. But its eyes were red and it's rings were red instead of yellow.

"hmm. Strange. You already evolved. Oh well, better for us." the Umbreon looked around. The head white coat pulled out a picture. "In case you didn't know, you were created to find the eevee and bring him back-" the Umbreon stared at the picture

"Dead or alive"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*munchs on slim Jim* *drinks raspberry ice tea* your welcome Anthony and David, my 2 top (and probably only) fans. I'll try and get more up. Dead island rocks! Jimmy, Anthony, better get dead island by Saturday or I'll bitch slap you both.


	2. The acutal chapter 1Infinite Sorrow CH1

Shadow waited for Alice to loosen her grip, but she didn't budge.

"Uh, Alice, you gonna let me up?"

"Not until you tell me why" _ugh….._ Shadow took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Where are your parents?"

"There in a different city. Why?"

"Anthony's parent is here, sparky and Charlie have both come from a different region"

"What are you getting at?"

"Where are my parents? My earliest memory is the white coats! AM I AN ORPHAN? OR DID MY PARENTS, IF I HAVE ANY, GIVE ME AWAY!" there were tears coming out from his eyes now. _You're pathetic, weak. _He couldn't control the tears anymore, and they were coming out like a river. Alice loosened her grip, and let go. The first chance he got, shadow got up and took off. But Alice tackled him again. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You know I can't…I would never forgive myself and neither would anyone else." Shadows eyes glowed red. "I deserve to die in the woods. I'm a freak. I was made in a lab for all I know… The day I was rescued was a mistake. I should have died that day. I have no one. I-" Alice slapped him, leaving a mark on his face.

"Don't you ever, say that. It was a miracle you survived. Look, I know you don't know how you were born, or if you have parents, or anything else. But you shouldn't have died. I know you've been experimented on, and some of the stuff makes you different from Pokémon. Like your eyes. They were normal one minute, and now that your angry their red. I'm not sure what they did to you, but I'm here for you." Shadow looked at her, this times his eyes blue from sadness. Shadow was there for half an hour, crying on Alice's shoulder.

They got back to the farm, an hour late. They had an hour left. It started sprinkling. Shadow, Anthony, and Alice all ran into to barn. But before Shadow got in, he stopped. Alice looked at him, the understood why he stopped. She walked in and in a minute, was out and nodded to him. He went inside and looked around for the other Pokémon. He saw them all. _I hate crowds_. _Well time to say my goodbyes._ He went around saying goodbyes until he got to Ace. "Look I know we never got to know each other well, but when I come back, we need to hang out more." Ace nodded, not looking up. Then he went over to Dan, who slapped him on the back. No words were needed for him. When he got to Taylor, he almost couldn't keep from the tears. "Look I-" She shushed him. "No, I know. I just want you to know I consider you part of my family." "Thank you" she nodded, understanding. "One more thing everyone! Crystal can now understand us. I'm not sure how, but she can." That started a huge discussion.

They went to crystals room. She was getting ready to leave. Anthony couldn't believe that Crystal could understand her. "So Anthony, Believe me now?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." Anthony says, amazed. "Hey Anthony and Shadow! Ready to go?" Crystal asked. "As ready as well ever be." Anthony says. "Then let's go!" they all walk out of her room, and go see her father. She says her goodbye's and then their off. But before they leave, crystal pulls out 2 red and white balls. "These are poke balls. When you don't feel like walking or are hurt or anything else along those lines. Let's try them out. Anthony you first." She threw one at Anthony. In a second, he's engulfed in a white light. The ball moves 3 times, then stops. "Ok, he's in"

"Uh…can I walk most of the time?"

"Sure." She threw the ball and Anthony came out. "Whoa, that's weird." Crystal pulls out another ball and smiles at shadow. "Yeah, yeah let's just-"

In a second, Shadow came out. "Feels like your sleeping and dreaming." Crystal smiles. "First times always the hardest. Ok let's go!" They walk outside, ready to take on the world. "First stop, saffron city gym!" they walked through the forest. "It's about a day's walk from our little farm. Just let me say goodbye to the other Pokémon please." "Sure thing Crystal." She walked into the barn. Anthony and shadow stayed out there, they just couldn't say goodbye again. There was the fear of crying.

She came out, her eyes a little red. Shadow felt sad. "Hey your eyes changed!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, so apparently, my eyes change my mood…"

"Wow really?"

"Yeah I know you don't want a-"

"That's so awesome!"

"Really? I thought you wouldn't like me because of it"

"Are you kidding? That's-"Anthony cleared his throat and said "Shall we keep on moving, or would we like to sit here all day?" They continued on with their journey. Along the way they talked about various things, like when they would be back, what colors meant what with shadows eyes (so far red meant angry, blue meant sad, and purple meant happy), along with what the gym leader's types are.

"So I'm a fire type" Anthony states. "This means I'm good against grass, ice, bug, and steel. But weak against water, fire, dragon, and rock"

"So I'm dark, and that means I'm good against…?"

Crystal explained "You're dark so that means you're best against psychic and ghost, and bad against fighting and dark steel. Stay away from them, you'll be badly injured if your do."

They continued walking on. It started to rain even harder now. Eventually, there was lighting and thunder, so Crystal led Shadow and Anthony under a huge oak tree. "Wait for it to die down!" But it didn't die down. In fact, it rained even harder. Shadow looked at Anthony. He looked sick. His flame was dying out!

"Crystal, we need to find Anthony a dry place, it's raining too hard! His flame's dying!" Crystal looked back and saw it was true. She picked him up, and looked for a place to take him. There was nothing. Shadow helped her look. He thought he saw something in the distance. "Crystal look!" Crystal, in panic, looked where shadow said to look. "It's a cave!" they ran towards the cave. Halfway there, shadow slipped, got back up, and slipped again. Eventually he got to the Cave. There, Crystal was tending to Anthony. He looked better; but not as good as he should be. "I'm ok…" Anthony mumbled. "Shhhhh….just go to sleep," Anthony's head hit Crystals lap and he fell asleep. "It was too hard to even go out there, so we better stay in here for a while" Thunder boomed the air, as if agreeing with her. Shadow walked around deeper into the cave, wondering what was in there. "Hello?" he asks. A screech echoed back, then 7 golbats and 4 zubats raced out of the dark and out into the pouring rain.

"Talk about a bat out of hell" crystal says. She continues care for Anthony. Lightning lights up the cave. Then Thunder. Shadow walks over to crystal and curls up into a ball.

Crystal wakes up, with the birds chirping, and the breeze rolling in. She looks at Anthony, his flame completely blazing. Then she looks at shadow, who is still sleeping. She gets up, and looks outside. The storm now gone. Instead of the dark clouds, there were white clouds. She walks over to shadow and shakes him, then goes over the Anthony, and shakes him. Anthony's up in a second, but shadows still sleeping. "Meh… 5 more…hmm…zzzz" She goes over to him and throws her pokeball. Then she walks with Anthony towards saffron city. "Let him sleep a little longer" she looks at Anthony and smiles.

Shadow wakes up. "Good morning, Sleepyhead!" He looks around to see Crystal and Anthony. Then he notices the towers. "Are we-?" "Yes were in Saffron city." Anthony finishes his sentence. Shadow goes over to him and punches him. "Next time let me finish my sentence, An-Tony!" Anthony punches him back playfully. Then they laughed. "Alright you two, there will be more time to punch each other later. Let's look around town, and then well go find the gym leader." They nod, and then head off looking around for stores. The first store they got to was a toy store. Shadow wanted to go in; even after Anthony begged him it was for little kids and it wasn't meant for Pokémon. He went inside and was instantly in a wonderland. Everything was just amazing. It was like being in another world filled with magical wonders, mysteries, and secrets. He was in there for what felt like hours. Then they moved on to a food store. Nothing big there except for marshmallows! They were so good. "Wait until make them in smores" she chuckled. Anthony loved the next store: Clothing. He tried on clothes made just for cyndaquil's (So they don't burn) He loved it. Shadow on the other hand felt it was humiliating. "Hey we went to the toy store, so were gonna go to the place I want" Anthony stated. Shadow looked around for crystal. She saw him talking to someone. "So I noticed your umbreon. He's different isn't he?"

"No what makes you say that?" she said nervously

"Well his eyes are different. And he just has a different vibe. Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Oscar. This little geodude is Crusher. Hey were on our way to the gym leader and off to the next city. Would you like to come with us?"

"Well…uh… let me think" Should she go with him?

Yes

No  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey this is my first fan based choice. I'm leaving it up to you guys to pick. Anyway good luck. I'm about to go to my 2nd period.<p> 


End file.
